1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging module on which an imaging element is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscopes that are inserted into the body of a subject to observe regions to be observed are commonly known. Such endoscopes are designed to accommodate, at a distal portion of a long thin flexible insertion tool, an electronic circuit module on which an imaging element is mounted, whereby, by inserting the insertion tool into a body cavity, it is possible to observe regions to be observed or the like. To alleviate patient's pain, there is requirement to make the distal portion of the insertion tool as short as possible and with a minimum diameter.
In order to meet the requirement, there is a technology that focuses on the space that is used to dispose a bonding wire in an imaging element (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-173288). Similar to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-173288, with an imaging module having a configuration in which a prism is mounted on an imaging element, a holding member that holds an objective optical system is arranged, via the prism, on an upper surface (front surface) of the imaging element. On the front surface of the imaging element, external terminals for making external connections are disposed except in the area arranged the light-receiving surface. In such a case, it is necessary to reserve an area for arranging the holding member. In Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-173288, when the external terminals are arranged, by arranging an area in which external terminals are not provided, a holding member is arranged in that area; therefore, it is possible to reduce the diameter of the distal portion of the insertion tool.